A communication satellite can relay large numbers of calls or messages between transceivers located within a wide area such as the continental United States, using only a moderate bandwidth for communication, by utilizing a large array of microwave transmitting and receiving beams. In order to produce narrow transmit and receive beams with low side lobe levels, a large feed aperture is required for each beam, that is several times larger than the available space between the centers of the feed apertures for adjacent beams. In effect, the apertures of adjacent beams must overlap. This can be accomplished using an array of relatively small feed elements, where adjacent beams can share elements which are common to the apertures of each beam. In one system, which utilizes 87 beams to cover the continental United States, 134 feed elements are utilized, with each transmitted or received beam being produced by a group of seven feed elements. Each of the 87 transmit signals must be distributed over seven feed elements, by dividing each transmit signal into seven portions, combining portions of seven different transmit signals, and delivering the combined signals to 134 feed elements. The reverse must be separately performed for the signal received by each of the 134 feed elements. Accordingly, a very large number of interconnections must be made. In satellite systems, it is important to minimize the weight of the circuitry, which could be considerable, to perform the necessary connections. An interconnection network which minimized the number of circuit boards and the weight of wiring for interconnecting various elements, would be of considerable value in simplifying and minimizing the weight of communications systems.